


the 5 things that broke Tyler's heart and the one thing that mended it back together

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His heart is pretty crushed, shrunken and bruised from beatings.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>His heart is broken.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the 5 things that broke Tyler's heart and the one thing that mended it back together

**Author's Note:**

> should be working on my high school au. I'm not.

**(5)**

Tyler is six when he meets Tyler Brown for the first time. They're in the same class and they fight over who gets to keep their name. Their teacher, Mrs. Kalvin, says that they can both have the name Tyler and just take nicknames instead. It take them a few days before he starts to go by Segs and Ty starts to go by Brownie.

They're close, super close, and they get along. It doesn't surprise anyone when they grow up and become the typical bratty eleven year olds with cute faces and whiney voices.

It does surprise people that Brownie's mom gets a job across the country and leaves only three days after she gets the call. Segs barely has enough time to say goodbye before Brownie is swept away from him, not leaving any way of contacting him. Segs cries for three days and is gloomy for at least three months afterwards. He quickly goes from Segs back to Tyler.

_His heart is strong and innocent, but now there's a scuff mark ruining the magnificent shine._

**(4)**

Tyler moves when he's thirteen years old. They don't go far, only to a town a few hours away from his old home. No bigger, no smaller. The house feels basically the same; a place he's sure he could start calling home if he tried hard enough.

He's unpacking his boxes in his room when he suddenly realizes he can't find his ice skates. Tyler panics because his dad had given him the skates and his dad was always away on business and when he finally came home and they could spend time, they'd go out a skate, Tyler practicing his skills while his dad encouraged him and cheered him on.

Tyler goes through the boxes that are left, dumping things and throwing them haphazardly. When he can't find them, no matter how hard he tries, he leaps down the stairs, yelling at his mom the whole way down. They search every box in the house and still his skates are nowhere to be found. He's upset, obviously, but they can get him a new pair, no big deal.

Then his mom says that she doesn't like Tyler playing hockey, because it's dangerous, and refuses to get him a new pair. Tyler spends most of the rest of his summer vacation cooped up in his room, not talking to his mom.

_His heart isn't as strong, the shine dulled. The scuff mark has multiplies, tiny dents scattering across his innocence._

His mom doesn't let him take hockey back up.

**(3)**

He's only fourteen and he shouldn't have been drinking at the party in the first place. She's eighteen, sober, and convincing.

He wakes up in a strange bedroom all alone, his wallet and clothes are gone, the only thing left being the socks covering his feet.

_His heart doesn't shine anymore. It's just... there. Scuffs mark bruising and denting it as he continues to live his life._

He doesn't tell his parents.

**(2)**

He meets Brad when he's seventeen and he feels like he could walk on water. Brad is kind of a douche, but so is Tyler, so they work well. His parents don't have a problem with him being bisexual. They just want him to be happy and Brad is certainly doing a pretty good job. They're out at a club one night when Tyler hears someone shout his name. It takes a moment for him to recognize Ty; taller then Tyler and hotter then Tyler would've guessed.

He introduces Brad as just a friend, doesn't know why he would, but Brad doesn't say anything, so he figures he doesn't care. They drink and drink and Brad leaves at some point, his hand heavy on Tyler's shoulder before he leaves. There's some more drinking and then he and Ty are suddenly fumbling in Ty's apartment, clothes being flung across the room. It's good, would've been great had Tyler not woken up the next morning remembering he had a boyfriend that he could almost say he was in love with.

He tells Brad and he's dumped so fast he doesn't even get a chance to brace for the fall.

_His heart is forcefully pushed in, collapsing slightly on it's self. The weight of his guilt and own self-pity taking a strain on the fragile heart._

He moves out of town and applies to college.

**(1)**

He's twenty, three years since he's seen Brad or Ty, when he gets a call from his mom. She tells him that his old friend, Tyler Brown, and one of his exes, Brad Marchand, have apparently been dating for a good two years and that they are planning to get married. Tyler is able to avoid thinking about it for a month and a half before he gets a letter in the mail. It officially invites him to attend their wedding, the card a simple white with curvy black and yellow lettering.

He refuses to go alone, not willing to think of the potential disaster it could be, and gets his roommate to convince one of his buds to come with Tyler.

Tyler meets Jamie, and they're okay, they work fine, no fighting, no friction, just them. He takes Jamie to the wedding, nothing effecting him too badly until he sees them dancing later. They're looking at each other like it's always been just them. That it would always be just them. Like Tyler was never a part of it; like he wasn't even a thought that crossed their minds.

_His heart is pretty crushed, shrunken and bruised from beatings._

_His heart is broken._

He's surprised to feel it warm slightly when Jamie wraps an arm around his shoulder, saying nothing, just watching the two newly weds dance.

**(+1)**

He laughs and let's Chloe's little hands wrap around his fingers.

"Daddy! Do you think Papa saw our sign?" she asks, swinging their joint hands between them.

Tyler smiles gently down at her, his gaze soft and loving, before he says, "Of course! He always does."

They wait until he's finished in the locker room, waiting by the car and playing games. Jamie comes out, his hair slightly damp.

"Hey," Jamie says, kissing Chloe on the forehead and giving Tyler a toe-curling kiss of his own.

"Papa, ew!" Chloe insists from between them, scrunching up her face, her curls bouncing as she shakes her head.

Jamie laughs, something he really should do as often as possible, and kneels down so he's eye level to Chloe. "Do you know why I kiss him?"

Chloe frowns. "Because he's Daddy?"

Jamie smiles and shakes his head. "Nope. Because I love him like you love ice cream. He's sweet and helps me cool down on days that are just to much to take. He comes in a bunch of different flavors too. A variety of advise and charm that surprises me every time I learn about a new flavor of his. He warms my heart," Jamie says, glancing at Tyler as he speaks.

Tyler's face was already pink from the cool night air, but now his cheeks are a glowing red, the grin on his face wide and almost over whelming.

"Though sometimes he gives me headaches," Jamie tacks on at the end, jokingly clutching his heart when Tyler scoffs and hits him on the shoulder. "You wound me," he insists as they all climb into the car; Tyler driving with Jamie up front and Chloe safely buckled into her car seat in the back.

Tyler's smile never leaves his face as he drives home, Jamie and Chloe's constant chatter filling the car with cheer and excitement.

_His heart has grown bigger, the dents filled and buffed out with new memories and new loved ones. The bruises have faded and can no longer be seen. No cracks mar the smooth terrain, the glow of it shining brighter than ever before._

Tyler let's out a happy sigh as he waits at a stop light, Jamie making goofy faces at Chloe, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles in the back seat.

_**His heart is whole.** _

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: HINTS AT NON CON/DUB CON. DOES NOT GO IN DEPTH BUT IS GENTLY BRUSHED AT.


End file.
